


Returned Goods

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Group Fucktoy, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Victim Treated Like Sex Toy, Victim forced to pick which hole gets raped, Victim is a present from one rapist to another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: The Emperor wants her goods back, and Tilly makes sure he's not too badly damaged.





	Returned Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffic_Park](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffic_Park/gifts).



“What a picture your face is.” Tilly's words went unnoticed by her captive as he writhed on the floor before her.

Shackled and in the throes of electric torment, Lorca found a point in his mind and settled there, waiting for this to be over. A spasm turned his body over and the out-of-focus halo of Tilly's hair stood out in the gloom of the room above him. Lorca let his eyes glaze over. He'd been here before, he'd dealt out the same pain that was now coursing through his body. He knew what to expect. He'd wait, bide his time. Let revenge simmer, and then he would feast.

He rode the waves of pain until he crashed into unconsciousness, sinking into silent darkness. He dreamt of tranquility, of the softness of a comfortable bed, the gentle hand of a lover, the soothing voice of one who cared.

A subtle, clean fragrance infiltrated his mind, a silky smooth feeling caressed his cheek and he thought he heard a sibilant hiss as he moved slightly. He became aware of an aching pain across his shoulder blades and he tried to move, but found himself unable to. Consciousness suddenly rushed back and upon opening his eyes, he found he was indeed lying face down, spread-eagled on a bed. He tugged one arm and felt the bite of metal against his wrist, a soft clink of chain came from beyond the edge of the bed.

Lorca turned his head and caught a gleam of light as it slightly intensified and settled to a comfortable brightness. He saw himself reflected in an angled mirror, then noticed Captain Tilly in the far corner of the room, her red-blonde hair framing her face as before.

Tilly's smile was enough to chill water as she watched Lorca. “Don't get too comfortable. I'll have you screaming and making your entire universe blood red very soon.”

“You don't want to give The Emperor damaged goods,” Lorca replied cautiously. “She's not the forgiving type.”

“She can forgive me a little fun after the lengths I went to track you down, Lorca.” Tilly began stroking a finger along her other hand, then interlaced her fingers. There was silence for a moment, then she cracked her knuckles, the sharpness of the sound echoing around the room. “Any slight damage can always be repaired.”

“I won't talk, you know,” Lorca started.

“Good, I hate self-important men like you. Always talking about yourself. Any tactical information you might think you have, we already know. Besides, you won't have the chance to do a lot of talking,” Tilly's cold smile turned into an evil grin as she moved out of Lorca's sight.

Lorca quickly turned to follow her movements as she opened a large box beside the bed. The lid hid the contents and Lorca warily settled back down against the sheet, slowly testing the bonds around his wrists, to no avail.

Tilly had moved to the foot of the bed and now Lorca felt the ankle restraints move slightly, then there was a metallic whooshing sound and he found his legs pulled further apart. She traced a circle on his bare foot, then suppressed a laugh as she asked, "You're not ticklish, are you?"

His heart began to pound as he heard the sound of fabric being cut up along his leg. Now and then, the cold of the blade touched his skin before it lifted and resumed slicing his clothing. Pausing for a moment, Tilly then moved to slice off Lorca's shirt, then her hand rested in the small of his back, the blade barely touching him.

Lorca lay still, not giving Tilly the satisfaction of showing her any emotion. The moment stretched out until Tilly sliced the last pieces of clothing free from his hips and he lay naked before her.

Tilly moved back to the box and theatrically tilted her head from side to side, seeming to struggle to make a decision. “Ah,” she declared and brought out a long, slender dildo.

Lorca tried to catch himself from flinching, but Tilly was already laughing as she settled on the bed next to him.

“Shall I stick this up your tight ass, Lorca? I'm not a monster, you do have a choice,” Tilly tapped the dildo against his side as she spoke.

“How about you shove it up your own ass and you let me go?” Lorca stared at her.

“Fine, you don't get this up your event horizon, Lorca. Fair enough,” Tilly shifted position and pulled an agonizer from a pocket.

Lorca fruitlessly tried to swing his body away as she pressed it against his balls. The charge slammed into him and he screamed, touches of darkness creeping into his vision. The dildo smothered his scream as it was forced into his mouth and he stared wide eyed at Tilly as she secured the base to two straps and clicked them into place behind his head.

Lorca tried to breathe evenly as he felt the dildo settle in his throat.

“Just relax, you won't choke,” Tilly soothed. “Unless I want you to.”

Lorca froze as Tilly went back to the box, waiting and dreading what she was going to get next.

“Should I go straight to the Galaxy Class or whet your appetite with a little shuttle dong?” Tilly gleefully closed her eyes and rolled her hands, then plucked up the first item she found. “This one will do.”

Lorca pressed his face against the mattress and waited, body twitching once as a small blob of lube was applied. Tilly settled down behind him and pushed her way in, just a little at first. Lorca felt the dildo burn as it invaded his asshole, the residual tingles from the agonizer compounded his discomfort as Tilly started thrusting deeper.

Lorca's moans started to become deeper, he felt his cock, squashed beneath him, start to move and grow. He imagined Tilly grasping his tortured balls, enticing him on, recoiling from the image, yet so turned on by it. He nearly leapt out of his skin as Tilly actually grabbed his ball-sack. The buzz of the agonizer drew another scream from him as he fell into pitch black hell.

Too soon, Lorca woke and felt the dull, warm pain deep inside him. Tilly was back at the box, busy fixing another dildo to her strap-on.

She returned to his side and removed the strap from his head, easing the dildo gag from his mouth. She slid it back and forth a little, forcing Lorca to slide his tongue around it. A length of drool glistened in the light as she twisted it. At last it was removed and Lorca gasped and panted for air as she watched him.

“We have a long journey ahead, I wouldn't want you to get bored,” Tilly caught some of the drool and traced a trail along Lorca's cheek with it. “I've been dying to try this one out. It's got some very cool features!”

Lorca worked his jaw around, trying to swallow away the taste of the dildo gag. “Like I said before, Killy. Shove it up yourself and spin on your Captain's chair.”

The bed rocked as Tilly landed upon it, her peals of laughter ringing in his ears. “You paint such a vivid picture, I shall have to have you try it.”

With that, she shoved herself into him. The cold of the metal dildo was almost a relief for Lorca until Tilly started grinding and the sharpness of the ridges sent an ache deep inside him.

Tilly punched him in the back and snorted with laughter. A low humming sound started up and sparks of electricity teased his asshole, penetrating deeper inside him.

Tilly gasped with delight as echoes of the tingles played against her skin, so she adjusted the setting. Lorca's body jerked with the increased power and he let out a groan which changed to an agonized cry as Tilly started pounding him again. He clenched his mouth shut and pulled at the chains, to no avail.

  


He'd passed out again as Tilly's excited screams rang in his ears. Now there was silence and he lay on his side on the bed, arms tightly bound behind him. Metal bit into his neck and he twisted round slightly, the chain clattering behind him.

As his head cleared, Lorca cautiously sat up, then stood up beside the bed. He craned round trying to see where the chain was anchored, then scanned the room for anything that could be used as a tool or better still, a weapon.

A long-handled metal comb lay on a table, so he started for it, only to be stopped a few inches short as the chain ran out to its full length. He turned, tilting his body, then raising his leg to try and get at it.

The door hissed open and Tilly marched in. “Good to see you up, Gabriel.”

Lorca dropped his leg down and scowled at her, silent.

Tilly took the comb and stomped down along the back of his leg, sending him crashing to the floor. She gave his hair one or two strokes with it, then tossed it clattering back on the table. “There. Handsome again,” she said. “Come along.”

She tugged the chain to make him get up again as two guards entered the room. One kept a weapon trained on him, while the other released the chain from its anchor point. Tilly lashed him with the chain and he rose to his feet, stepping forward as she pushed him.

  


Crew members lined the corridor as they walked. Lorca recognized some as previously loyal to him, but they averted their eyes from him. Some stared lasciviously at his cock, others biting their lips at the agonizer marks and bruises on his body. He marched on, head held high, he had nothing to hide from his audience.

In the shuttle bay, Tilly jangled the chain and smiled coldly at her loyal crew. “Would anyone like to say a little goodbye to our honoured guest?”

Several people advanced upon Lorca and said their farewells with fists, blunt cudgels, and agonizers. Tilly watched until he slumped unconscious, then held up her hand. Obedience was immediate and the guards dragged him into a shuttle, securing him.

  


“He's so beautiful when he sleeps.”

The voice was different, and the realization snapped Lorca back from the dark, eyes fluttering.

“And just as beautiful awake,” Georgiou continued, her voice imperious and sarcastic.

Lorca opened his eyes fully, taking in his new surroundings. The Emperor was seated before him, Tilly standing by her side. Lorca was still naked, and suspended in mid-air. A warm tingling feeling surrounded his wrists and ankles and he looked up in puzzlement. A swarm of nano-particles danced and swirled around his wrists, keeping him in place. They tightened in around him and he gasped, eyes darting down to Tilly and a control pad.

“You'll like this one,” Tilly said as she swiped along the pad. “ _You_ won't, Lorca.”

The swarm split off and some encircled his neck, spinning in tighter. Lorca struggled to breathe as the buzzing lights tightened their grip on his throat.

“Excellent,” The Emperor cooed. “Now how about we try this?” She swiped lower down on the pad and looked up to watch her handiwork.

Another swarm swam around Lorca's cock and pulled in tight like a noose. He growled, trying to swallow down his arousal, but the swarm was inexorable and he found his erection growing. The swarm tugged and slowly burned their way along his cock as he struggled against himself. The swarm suddenly dispersed and he was left shaking and hard. He stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to blast through and escape.

“I like my officers at attention, even the ones who betray me and run off,” Georgiou said as she rested her chin on her hand.

“I think his attention is flagging, my Emperor,” Tilly smirked.

“Then send a rocket up his ass,” Georgiou waved a finger.

Lorca felt a familiar burning sensation on his asshole, then a rush as the swarm invaded his ass, packing in deeper and deeper. He yelled wordlessly and thrashed about in agony. He felt his cock being stimulated again, before the sensation was abruptly cut off. The swarms turned on and off, tormenting him, denying him orgasm time and again. He lost track of time before the choking around his neck resumed.

Blackness returned for a brief, beautiful time.

  


Another bed, and now he was on his back and Georgiou was riding his face. He pulled against the leather cuffs above his head, but he knew they'd be tight, unmovable. He moved his lips to pleasure her, knowing what she liked, knowing when to add the tongue to her clit.

His cock was sore and pain sliced through him as Tilly slapped and tugged it erect. She plunged onto it and pushed forward, pace quickening as she grew rougher with every thrust.

Lorca's gasps and guttural cries brought a quick response from Georgiou as she writhed on top of his face.

“Get used to this,” Georgiou said between heavy breaths. “All you'll know is pain and being a fuck-toy. You betrayed me and when I get bored with you, death won't be your prize. Someone will buy you and use every hole you have and fill you up with the agony you deserve. You'll wish you'd never crossed me, Lorca.”

As Tilly slammed on top of him again, Lorca cried out his orgasm, subsiding to a series of soft moans.

“You're so beautiful when you come for me,” The Emperor whispered as the agonizer hummed into life against him one last time.


End file.
